


Телешоу

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019





	Телешоу

Если бы им пришлось участвовать в одном из этих телешоу, где фальшивые молодожены, фальшиво улыбаясь в камеру, фальшиво неуверенно, но всегда правильно отвечают на вопросы друг о друге, шоу пошло бы по миру. Дин знает о Сэме все. Любимый кофе, любимое печенье, зубная паста, любимые трусы, расположение каждого шрама и количество родинок на любой части тела. Он знает, как рассеян Сэм с утра, как долго просыпается, если его не погладить под коленом, как ворчлив, если какое-то время не кормить его салатом и другой козьей травой, как угрюм, если заговорить об отце, и как отзывчив, если коснуться губами шеи на три пальца ниже уха.

Сэм не любит ласки и долгую прелюдию, будто отец все еще может внезапно войти и прервать их, но с ума сходит, когда Дин целует без предупреждения и не за наглухо запертыми дверями мотельного номера.

Например, на кухне у Бобби, когда сам Бобби возится рядом в столовой, или остановившись для этого на обочине, потому что захотелось, или в лифте в те короткие двадцать-тридцать секунд, пока он поднимается на нужный этаж.

Сэм любит минет.

А кто из парней не любит?

Скажем, Дин.

Не совсем не любит, конечно. Но видеть Сэма на коленях у своих ног не любит точно. 

Сэм сосет благоговейно. Словно нет никого прекраснее и желаннее Дина, и от этого на душе становится так больно, что тяжело дышать.

Дин сам любит делать Сэму минет. Он знает, как надо.

Сэм любит, когда Дин вначале неторопливо двигает на члене плотно сомкнутыми пальцами, а в это время кончиком языка чуть трогает пока опущенную мошонку и скользит языком вверх по шовчику. Любит, когда Дин слегка прижимает яички губами, а потом всей шириной языка ведет по стволу до открытой головки и гладит под венчиком. Любит, когда Дин отгибает член в сторону и, обхватывая его губами поперек, водит ими по всей длине, а потом берет в рот, неглубоко, но плотно сдавливая щеками. Сэм тогда шумно всхлипывает и всегда норовит схватить Дина за плечи или голову, но тут же одергивает себя, крепко сжимает кулаки и иногда с силой прикусывает один, чтобы не кричать.

Он очень чувствительный, его Сэм. Сэмми. Не то чтобы у Дина была возможность сравнить, Сэм единственный, с кем Дин выделывал такое, но реакция у него острая и яркая, словно Дин бог весть что такое делает, а не берет в рот хуй. Брать глубоко, пропускать в горло Дин так и не научился, несмотря на годы практики. Но Сэм и не требует. Он хрипло выдыхает его имя и просит не прекращать. Просит еще.

Дин слушается всегда. Сэм любит, когда Дин сосет. А Дин любит, когда Сэму хорошо, и любит слушать, как он выдыхает: «Дин» и «люблю».

Сэм вертит в руках пульт от телевизора и с презрительным любопытством смотрит на парня, пытающегося «угадать» сколько у его «возлюбленной» полосатых пар носков. Он сидит, откинувшись на спинку дивана и согнув ноги в коленях. Секс как есть.

— Нахуй телек. – Дин отнимает у него пульт и отбрасывает в сторону. – Хочу отсосать тебе.


End file.
